December 7, 1995
|Next = December 14, 1995 }} ---- AC Golden Age Greats #6, 9.95 ACCLAIM Armed and Dangerous #1 (of 4)(MR), 2.95 Good Girl Art Quarterly #9, 3.95 Good Girl Art Quarterly #10, 3.95 Bloodshot #45, 2.5 Eternal Warrior #50, 2.5 Magic the Gathering: Shandalar #1 (of 2), 2.5 Magic the Gathering: Wayfarer #5 (of 5), 2.5 MTG: Legend of Jedit Ojanen #1 (of 2), 2.5 Magnus, Robot Fighter #63, 2.5 Magnus, Robot Fighter #64, 2.5 Punx #4 (of 4), 2.5 Turok, Dinosaur Hunter #41, 2.5 A IS A Two Headed Giant #1, 2.95 ALL THE RAGE Lovely Prudence #1, 2.75 AMAZE INK Night #0, 1.5 ANTARCTIC Absolute Zero #5, 2.95 FIII Bandit #6, 2.95 Gold Digger #26, 2.75 Hurricane Girls #3, 2.95 Tigers of Terra #15, 2.75 Weirdfall #3, 2.75 ARCHER Pantheon #1, 2.95 ARCHIE Betty #34, 1.5 Betty & Veronica Annual Digest #14, 1.75 HannaBarbera AllStars #3, 1.5 Jughead's Double Digest #35, 2.75 Sonic the Hedgehog Presents: Tails #3, 1.5 TMNT: Year of the Turtle #2 (of 3), 1.5 B COMICS Cutting Class #1, 2.0 BONGO Bartman: Best of the Best, 10.0 CALIBER Ert! Not Available Comics 198794, 12.95 CELLAR Cellar Dwellers #1, 2.5 CHAOS! Evil Ernie: Straight to Hell #2 (of 5), 2.95 CLAYPOOL Elvira #31, 2.5 CRUSADE Shi #2 (fan appreciation edition), 2.95 CSN Comic Shop News #442, free DARK HORSE Indiana Jones & The Sargasso Pirates #1 (of 4), 2.5 Negative Burn #30, 3.95 DC Adventures of Superman #531, 1.95 Oh My Goddess: Love Potion #9 Part III #2 (of 8), 2.95 Star Wars: Boba Fett: Bounty on BarKooda, 3.95 Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi Gold Set (#15), 50.0 X #21, 2.5 Batman and Robin Adventures #3, 1.75 Batman Chronicles #3, 2.95 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #78, 1.95 Batman: The Ultimate Evil #2 (of 2), 5.95 Black Canary/Oracle: Birds of Prey #1, 3.95 Detective Comics #693, 1.95 Fate #15, 2.25 Green Lantern/Silver Surfer #1, 4.95 Horrorist #2 (of 2)(MR), 5.95 Icon #33, 2.5 Impulse #10, 1.75 Industrial Gothic #2 (of 5)(MR), 2.5 Joker: Devil's Advocate (HC graphic novel), 24.95 Justice League Task Force #31, 1.75 Legionnaires #33, 2.25 Preacher #10 (MR), 2.5 Ray #20, 2.25 REBELS 96 #15, 2.25 Sandman Mystery Theatre #34, 2.25 Seekers #1 (MR), 2.5 Starman #15, 2.25 Starman: Sins of the Father TP, 12.95 Static #31 (note price), 0.99 Steel #23, 1.95 Vertigo: Voices of the Eaters #1 (MR), 4.95 DREAMHAVEN Angels and Visitations, 20.0 ECLIPSE Dirty Pair: Biohazards #2, 9.95 EMPYRE Grimlock #1, 2.95 ENTITY Nira X Cyberangel #4 (of 4), 2.5 Omega Force #1, 2.5 Strangelove #1 (fan appreciation edition), 2.5 Youngbroads: Stripfile (signed/numbered), 6.95 EXPLORER Explorers #1, 2.95 EVENT Ash #6, 2.5 FANTACO Bloodletting #3 (MR), 2.95 FANTAGRAPHICS Usagi Yojimbo TPB #6, 12.95 GLADSTONE Carl Barks Library Album #47, 9.95 Disney Comics in Color Album #2, 19.95 Disney Comics in Color Album #3, 19.95 Uncle Scrooge #296, 1.5 HARRIS Vampirella Strikes #2, 2.95 IMAGE Battle For Independents (signed boxed set A), 49.95 Battle For Independents (signed boxed set B), 39.95 Battle For Independents (boxed set C), 29.95 Crush #1 (of 5), 2.25 Cyberforce #17, 2.25 Cybernary #2 (of 5), 2.5 Glory #7, 2.5 Groo #12, 2.25 Shadowhawks of Legend, 4.95 Spawn #38, 1.95 Supreme #32, 2.5 Weapon Zero #0, 2.5 Wildstorm #3 (of 4), 2.5 Youngblood #2, 2.5 Zealot #3 (of 3), 2.5 INFINITE Infinite Line Comics Presents #1 (MR), 1.0 KING HELL Rare Bit Fiends #15 (MR), 2.95 KITCHEN SINK Collectibly Mad: Mad and EC Collection, 29.00 Death Rattle #1 (MR), 2.95 Death Rattle #26 (original series), 2.0 From Hell #4, 4.95 Melting Pot Collection TPB, 19.95 Mr. Monster Attacks #13, 3.95 White Trash #24, 3.95 KRAUSE Comic Buyers Guide #1152, 2.5 MALIBU All New Exiles #2, 1.5 MARS Vespera #1, 2.5 MARVEL Akira #37, 6.95 Sports Cards February 1996, 3.95 Archangel #1, 2.5 Avengers #394, 1.5 Avengers Unplugged #3, 0.99 Avengers: Timeslide #1, 4.95 Cable #29, 1.95 Captain America #448, 2.95 Conan #7, 2.95 Daredevil #349, 1.95 Disney Comic Hits #4, 1.5 Doctor Strange #85, 1.95 Iron Man #324, 1.5 Ren and Stimpy #39, 1.95 Sensational SpiderMan #1, 1.95 SpiderMan 2099 #40, 1.95 SpiderMan: The Final Adventure #2 (of 4), 2.95 SpiderMan: The Lost Years #0, 3.95 Thor #494, 1.5 Uncanny XMen #329, 1.95 Web of Scarlet Spider #4, 1.95 XMen: Books of Askani #1, 2.95 MAXIMUM Sisters of Mercy #1, 2.5 NGNG Rana 7 #1, 2.5 PERMANENT Patty Cake #5, 2.95 REAL Cauldron #1, 2.95 RETROGRAPHICS Strange Attractors #12, 2.5 SAMAON Bloodbath #1, 2.5 SLAVE LABOR Big City TPB, 19.95 Dr. Radium's Big Book, 17.95 Gakk! Choke! Blurg! It's Science, 9.95 Hearts of Africa: Tales from Thee, 10.95 Java Town #5, 2.95 STABUR Writers Guide: Business of Comics, 7.95 STARHEAD Collier's Seattle Sketchbook, 3.0 Rapture (unsigned edition), 10.0 Solace (MR), 2.5 SUMITEK Taoland #1 (of 3), 1.5 Taoland #2 (of 3), 2.95 Taoland #3 (of 3), 3.25 TABLET Safe Haven #1, 2.95 TEKNO Neil Gaiman's Lady Justice #7, 2.25 UNDERGROUND Mass Poison of Death #1, 2.5 VEROTIK Sunglasses after Dark #1, 2.95 VIZ Adolf Vol. I (graphic novel), 21.95 19.95 Animerica Vol. III #11, 4.95 Battle Angel Alita Part V #5 (of 7), 2.75 Mai the Psychic Girl: Perfect Collection Vol. II, Manga Vizion #2, 4.95 Manga Vizion #3, 4.95 Manga Vizion #6, 4.95 Return of Lum Part II #4 (of 9), 2.75 Elfquest: Rebels #10, 2.25 WARP Elfquest: Kahvi #2 (of 6), 2.25 WARRIOR Cards Illustrated #25, 3.99